Inside Out 2 Plot
The sequel begins when Riley Anderson is now 13 after the events in Inside Out and her emotions Sadness (Phyllis Smith), Joy (Amy Poehler), Fear (Bill Hader), Disgust (Mindy Kaling), and Anger (Lewis Black) are busy making memories. One day, Jordan comes to take Riley ice skating. When Riley gets home for bedtime, Sadness had Dream Duty that night and runs away from Headquarters. The next day, Joy tells the other emotions that Sadness has gone missing and has left them a note. Sadness gets lost in the Long Term Memory and has to get away from Headquarters, so Joy leaves Headquarters to find Sadness, while Riley is at school. The two end up in the Subconscious to find Riley's greatest fear, Jangles. They suddenly get ambushed and escape on the new Train Of Thought. That night, Anger causes an earthquake near Tragic Vampire Romance Island to crush the train tracks, including the Train Of Thought, causing them to collapse into the dump. Sadness felt scared and started whimpering as the ground started to shift, landing the two into the memory dump. Sadness and Joy are now trapped, so Sadness sings a song to help them get out and notices the recall tube, but it breaks, causing them to land on the ground. They decide to break into Graham Cracker Castle, but Anger causes another quake near Imagination Land, causing it to fall into the dump, but the two emotions escape across a balancing bridge with lots of lava below the bridge and the bridge snaps loose. They make it to the other side just in the nick of time to get tortured by Jangles. Sadness asks him if he did this, but leaves. After he leaves, they escape through a sewer tunnel that leads to Dream Productions. When Jangles returns, he finds that that Joy and Sadness were gone. They enter Dream Productions with their heads peeking out with a manhole cover on their head, so they couldn't be seen. Sadness helps Joy up the side of the building by her dress, but when they enter the building, they accidentally interrupt Riley's dream by dropping a bell onto the dream teacher, so she calls an angry mob to execute them. The angry mob chases them as rain pours from the night sky. As the angry mob chases them, Joy gets captured, but Sadness escapes. Jangles sends a message to Sadness by telling her that he has captured the other emotions and to find him before Riley wakes up. Shocked, Sadness heads back to Headquarters. She hides just as the angry mob tries to find her and notice the recall tube that sadness was in, so she sneaks into the light bulb department as the angry mob breaks into Headquarters and are trying to kill her and get locked out by Sadness. She trips, drops some memory orbs, and rolls under the staircase. She accidentally activates the console and makes a sad core memory, but the angry mob charges in just as Sadness turns into a giant,which causes Headquarters to crumble, fall into the dump, and scare the angry mob away. Sadness then realizes that she forgot about her friends and that they need her help. Meanwhile, Jangles has the other emotions held hostage. Sadness marches down the Long Term Memory and finds them in the nick of time. Jangles was fed up with Sadness, so he shoots fireballs at her and knocks her down, but gets distracted by mind workers and shoots a big fireball at them. Sadness punches him across the Long Term Memory, but he returns and fires a missile into Sadness' mouth. She sacrifices herself to save her friends by grabbing on tightly to Jangles as the missile in her mouth explodes. After the explosion, Sadness is back to normal and alive. One year later, the emotions build a new headquarters and Riley is now 14 and back to normal.Sadness apologizes to Joy for running away and Joy forgives her. During the credits the emotions do some bloopers. After the credits, Jangles fades away in the memory dump and the emotions do the cha-cha at the end of the sequel. Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Inside Out